Clay County, Texas
Clay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. The county was founded in 1857. Its name is in honor of Henry Clay, famous American statesman, member of the United States Senate from Kentucky and United States Secretary of State in the 19th century. It is part of the Wichita Falls, Texas, Wichita Falls metropolitan area. In 2010, its population was 10,752. The seat of the county is Henrietta. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.64%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 287 * State Highway 79 * State Highway 148 Farm to Market Roads Adjacent counties *Jefferson County, Oklahoma (north) *Montague County (east) *Jack County (south) *Wichita County (west) *Archer County (west) *Cotton County, Oklahoma (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,006 people, 4,323 households, and 3,181 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 4,992 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.35% White, 0.42% Black or African American, 1.03% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.68% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 3.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,323 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.20% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,738, and the median income for a family was $41,514. Males had a median income of $28,914 versus $20,975 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,361. About 8.10% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.70% of those under age 18 and 11.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bellevue *Bluegrove *Buffalo Springs *Byers *Charlie *Dean *Halsell *Henrietta *Hurnville *Jolly *Joy *Petrolia *Scotland (partially) *Shannon *Stanfield *Thornberry *Vashti See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clay County, Texas References External links *Clay County Official Website *See historic photos of Clay County from the Clay County Historical Society, hosted by the Portal to Texas History * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Clay County, Texas Category:Established in 1857 Category:Wichita Falls metropolitan area